warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stealthpaw and Some Others Break the World
Book One in the Stealthpaw and Some Others series! Enjoy :D (Wildpaw: YES, ENJOY! MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough*) Main Charries Stealthpaw - jet-black she-cat with light blue-green eyes Wildpaw - large fiery-ginger tom with green eyes Tanglepaw - small dusty-brown tom with amber eyes Chapter One Stealthpaw: *sitting in the WindClan apprentices' den, bored out of her mind* StarClan, this is so BORING. *sighs* Oh, I know! :D *pokes Wildpaw* Wildpaw: *snoring away* Huh? *opens one eye* Stealthpaw, what in the name of Tigerstar do you want? *closes eye* Stealthpaw: *slaps* GET UP YOU LAZY POTATO D:< Wildpaw: *eyes pop open, and he leaps to his paws* WHAT!? ARE THE POTATOES INVADING AGAIN!? D:::: Stealthpaw: N-no... Wildpaw: THEN DON'T MENTION THAT CURSED THING'S NAME D:< Stealthpaw: Sorry, mister snappy. >:C Anyway- Tanglepaw: Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to slee- Wildpaw: SHUT UP, STEALTHPAW'S TRYING TO TALK Tanglepaw: ._.||| Stealthpaw: ...okay then. LET'S TRAVEL THROUGH TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE WE WERE BORN! :D Tanglepaw: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. *stands up quickly* You know what could happen, right? Stealthpaw: Don't know, don't care. I know where Ashstar keeps her Tardis. >:3 Wildpaw: WOOHOOO! :DDD *follows Stealthpaw, who is running to the leader's den, and drags Tanglepaw behind them* (IN ASHSTAR'S DEN) Stealthpaw: Be vewy qwiet. I'm hunting Tardis. Tanglepaw: *twitches eye* Did you seriously just make that reference. Did you seriously- Stealthpaw: Of course, MAI BOI :D Tanglepaw: For StarClan's sake- Wildpaw: CAN WE JUST- Stealthpaw: Shhh! Talk in not all capitals! :o Wildpaw: can we just- Stealthpaw: DUDE Wildpaw: Can we just get the Tardis now? >:c Stealthpaw: *strokes Wildpaw's head* Yes, you finally talked normally! :D Wildpaw: *slaps* SHADDAP Tanglepaw: *backing away slowly* Stealthpaw: *drags him back* To the Tardis! *creeps into Ashstar's den, where she is curled up in her nest asleep* Ashstar: No, Crowfeather, I said (bleep)ing Nutella on the toast, not hazelnut spread... zzz... Stealthpaw: *rolls eyes and continues to the back of the den* Ashstar: YOU FAILURE! *leaps to paws, claws unsheathed; when she opens her eyes, they are literally on fire* I WILL PUNISH YOU IN THE DARK FOREST BEFORE I DRAG YOU BACK OUT AND BURN YOU IN FIRE, THEN THROW YOU INTO A RADIOACTIVE PIT OF DEATH FOR GETTING HAZELNUT SPREAD ALL OVER MY (BLEEP)ING TOAST! Stealthpaw: *freezes, fur bristling all the way to the ceiling of the den* Ashstar: Crowfeather, you will... feel my wrath... *collapses back into nest, snoring* Stealthpaw: *relaxes, and fur flattens; stalks over to the mini-Tardis in the back of the den* Aha! :D Ashstar: *opens eyes slowly* Rustypaw, did you put a bee's nest in the warriors' den again? *stands up* Stealthpaw: *leaps to hide behind midget-Tardis* Ashstar: *sniffs, shrugs, and lays down again, curling up and going back to sleep* STARCLAN D*MMIT CROWFEATHER CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!? Stealthpaw: *sighs quietly, relieved, then picks up midget-Tardis and runs outside* Got it~! Wildpaw: *sitting on Tanglepaw's back, preventing him from moving* It's about time you got here. Stealthpaw: *drops midget-Tardis* INTO THE TARDIS, MAH FRIENDZ! *throws the two into the midget-Tardis, then throws self into Tardis* Chapter 2 Stealthpaw: *smashes a button with paw* First stop, the ancient forest! :D (midget-Tardis teleports them back in time, to the old forest before it was destroyed) Wildpaw, Tanglepaw, and Stealthpaw: *step out of Tardis into the forest* Wildpaw: Whoaaaaa :O Stealthpaw: AWESOME! Let's go to olden-day ThunderClan first! :D (IN OLDEN-DAY THUNDERCLAN'S CAMP) Fireheart: *sharing prey with Greystripe and Runningwind* So, I was liek, 'SPOTTEDLEAF, NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!' And then- Runningwind: Fireheart, do you mind shutting up about your girlfriend for one second? Fireheart: NUP :D Runningwind: ;w; Wildpaw: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEY OLDEN-DAY KITTEHS! :D Greystripe: Mrrrow? Fireheart: HELLO RANDOM APPRENTICE I'VE NEFUR SEEN BEFUR! Runningwind: Fireheart, didn't you notice that those three look ''nothing like ''any current ThunderClan apprentices? Or any apprentices for that matter? Fireheart: THE GINGER ONE LOOKS LIKE MEEEEEEEE! :DD *huggles Wildpaw* Greystripe: Mrr...? Wildpaw: *punches Fireheart* GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU WEIRDO! D: Tanglepaw: Why did you guys drag me here- Stealthpaw: *points at Fireheart* Go away or I'll punch you! >:D Fireheart: NUUU! D,:::: Runningwind: This is just- *stands up* I'm going hunting. *leaves camp* Greystripe: Mrrrrrrow. 3:< *goes into the warriors' den* Stealthpaw: *punches Fireheart* Fireheart: OW! D: *cries* Frostfur: Fireheart, you wimp. -_- Fireheart: FROSTFUR, SHE PUNCHED MEEEE D::: Frostfur: MAN UP AND DEAL WITH IT, CUPCAKE *slaps* Fireheart: *wails and runs to the exit of the camp* Wildpaw: WELL THAT WAS AMUSING Tanglepaw: Okay, guys, can we leave now? Stealthpaw: NO! We haf'ta see the OTHER OLDEN-DAY CLANS! :D Tanglepaw: *lays down on flank, curls up, and cries* Wildpaw: *le gasp* LEZ GO TO SHADERPCLAN! :DDDDD Stealthpaw: YEEEAAAAH! Tanglepaw: Kill me now ;^; (AT OLDEN-DAY SHADOWCLAN CAMP) Rowanclaw: And I was all liek 'swagselfielol- Wildpaw: HEY ROWANCLAW! Rowanclaw: Wat Wildpaw: YOU BECOME A TOM LATER Rowanclaw: OMFSC D::: *throws self into a puddle and drowns* Littlecloud: ... -tbc- Category:Eevee's Spoofs Category:Spoof